Better Together
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: As Evie and Jay go through a rollercoaster of a romance, they finally realize that they really are better together. Based off of several Fifth Harmony songs.


**Hi, everyone. I'm Here with a Song-Fic for you all. I hope you all love it and enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. This fic is based on several Fifth Harmony songs.**

* * *

 _"Monday you sent me flowers_  
 _Tuesday made me feel stupid_  
 _Wednesday the world was ours_  
 _Thursday you didn't prove it" - Lauren, Who Are You_

* * *

Jay and Evie had been dating for a couple of weeks now. The only people who knew about their relationship was Mal, Ben and Carlos. They wanted to keep it on the low just in case something bad happened in their relationship. And lately, that's all that's been going on. Their relationship was like a rollercoaster.

"Jay, this is lovely." Evie said with a smile on her face as her boyfriend led her to a picnic I'm the park.

"I did it all for you."

"Did anyone help you?" Evie asked with a smirk. Her boyfriend put on an awkward face that caused Evie to giggle.

"Mal helped me prepare the food for you and Carlos helped me find this perfect blanket as well as this perfect place to eat." Jay explained.

Evie was lost for words. She just smiled at Jay and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. Jay groaned at how short the kiss was which caused Evie to giggle and give him a longer kiss.

"That's better. Now let's eat." Jay said, eagerly as he pulled out a salad.

"Mal helped you make a salad?" Evie asked, laughing a bit. A salad was easy to make. How did her boyfriend need help making a salad?

"It's hard sometimes." Jay admits. Him and Evie laugh together. The rest of the night was perfect. They ate their salad, ate chocolate-dipped strawberries and Jay sang Evie a song with his guitar as they watched the sunset. Jay and Evie then went to Jay's room to watch a movie with Mal, Carlos and Ben. During the movie, there were some parts where they couldn't concentrate as their lips were connected and moved in unison.

* * *

The next day was different for the couple. Audrey was practically all over Jay and Jay didn't do anything about it. Evie didn't even notice this until Mal brought it up while the two best friends sat on the bleachers.

"Ev, um, do you see this?"

"See what?" Evie asked as she stared in her mirror.

Mal grabbed the mirror and turned Evie's head towards Jay and Audrey. Evie's mouth drooped as she stared at her boyfriend flirting with her newfound friend.

"Are you okay?" Mal asked Evie.

Instead of responding, Evie ran down the bleachers and towards Jay and Audrey.

Mal called out to Evie and followed her.

Evie walked towards the two with Mal on her tail.

"What is this?" Evie asked as she stood in front and of Jay and Audrey. Jay looked shocked while Audrey was confused. Mal soon caught up to the trio.

"Evie, I-" Jay began.

"What do you think you are doing?" Evie asked, clearly heattbroken.

"Evie, I-"

"What is going on here?" Audrey asked, clearly confused.

"You should get out of here." Mal said towards Audrey.

"Jay?"

"Leave, Audrey." Jay says, coldly.

Audrey senses the tension between the three and she grabs her bag and walks away.

Evie smacks Jay in his face.

"What the hell are you doing standing here flirting with her?"

"Evie, calm down." Jay says.

"Calm down? You know what, forget this. I never wanna see you again." With that, Evie ran away from Jay. She had tears rolling down her face and was clearly heartbroken.

Mal shot Jay a cold glare.

"You've hurt an innocent girl. You should be ashamed."

Before Jay could reply, Mal was gone and was running after Evie. He knee he messed up.

* * *

 _"Out on the floor_  
 _I can feel you staring at me across the room, ooh_  
 _Whatcha waiting for_  
 _All I want is you so come and make your move" - Camila, Don't Wanna Dance Alone_

* * *

It was the school dance. Everyone from the school was going. At first, Evie wasn't going due to not having a date and just recently breaking up with Jay whom was going with Audrey. But due to Mal's pressuring, Evie found herself at the dance.

She was in the middle of the dance floor, shaking her tail feather. Mal and Ben were dancing beside her laughing at her dance moves while Carlos and his date danced next to her, laughing as well.

"Evie, you're sure having fun!" Ben said as the 5 teens laugh.

"She sure is. Just look at her." Carlos added on.

"I know I am. I don't need anyone to have fun. I just need myself." Evie said.

"Amen, girl!" Mal said as the group laughed.

"I'm going to get some drinks. You guys want some?"

"Sure." The girls say.

"I'm coming with you." Carlos said as he left his date, Jane.

The 3 girls decided to dance together. Evie had a feeling she was being watched. As she danced, the feeling grew bigger. As she looked around, she spotted Jay looking towards her. Evie stared back and smiled.

Evie danced sexier while Jay smiled. He began to walk towards Evie and she met him halfway.

The two smiled at each other as Carlos, Ben, Mal and Jane watched them from afar with smiles on their faces as well. Jay and Evie grab each others hands and begin to dance together.

Evie notices Audrey staring at them with a anger facial expression. Evie smiled and her and Jay danced the night away. It was perfect.

* * *

 _"Because now that you're gone and I sleep alone_  
 _I can't help it, I want you back, 'cause I" - Ally, Better Together_

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Evie and Jay had broken up. Mal told them both they were crazy for letting Audrey come in between them two and break them up.

Evie was laying down in her bed. Lately she hasn't been able to sleep and she needed someone to confide in. It couldn't be Mal because around 11, she would be in the bed across from Evie in deep sleep. It couldn't be Carlos or Ben because they wouldn't understand girl stuff and might spill the beans to a certain someone. It couldn't be Jay because he was the topic she needed to talk about.

Evie got out of her bed and walked over to Mal's bed.

"Mal? Mal? Mal? Mal? Mal?!"

"Evie. What do you want? It's the middle of the night."

"I can't go to sleep. I can't stop thinking-"

"About Jay?" Mal asked sitting up in her bed looking at her friend.

Evie nodded.

"Sit down."

Evie sat down on the edge of Mal's bed as the best friends talked.

"Evie, are you still in love with Jay?"

Evie looked down and slowly nodded as she played with her hands.

"Look at me."

Evie did what she was told and looked at her best friend.

"You shouldn't let a little mistake Jay made end you guy's future together. You two are forever and you two belong together forever. If you truly love him, then you would go and get him. If it's meant to be, then you'll know. You'll get a feeling. Then you know its truly meant to be." Mal explained. She grabbed Evie's hands and gave them an encouraging squeeze.

"If you ask me, you two belong together. I have a feeling and I know you have a feeling that you two are meant to be."

"You're right. I'm still in love with Jay. I always have been. I always will be." Evie jumped off the bed and ran towards the room belonging to Jay and Carlos. Mal followed her friend.

Evie banged on the door three times. Soon, Jay answered and saw Evie. He stared at her with confusion, lust and love. She smiled at him before kissing him passionately.

Carlos watched from inside the room as Mal watched from in the hallway. The two exchanged looks and smiled as Jay and Evie pulled back from their kiss with big smiles on their face.

* * *

 _"You're my ever everlasting love_  
 _My ever everlasting love_  
 _And I'm never ever giving up 'til you're laying next to me_  
 _I'm looking for that ever everlasting love_  
 _Forever ever kind of touch_  
 _And I'll never ever get enough_  
 _Baby we were meant to be" - Dinah, Everlasting Love_

* * *

Evie and Jay have now gotten back together. The two have made a promise to not cheat, flirt with others and vowed to stay together. As Mal described it, the two were married without a certificate. The two were forever together and it wasn't going to change.

"You make a feel like a dream." Evie said. Her and Jay were walking down the street. They were going out for fresh air.

"You make me feel like a dream and I never want to wake up." Jay told Evie. She smiled. Jay grabbed her hand and led her to a garden nearby.

"What are we doing here?" Evie asked.

"I came here to let you let look at all the beautiful flowers. But none of them match your beauty." Jay tells Evie. As on cue, Mal, Ben, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Dopey and several other of their friends including Aziz, Belle and Beast were in the garden. It was around 30 of them in the room.

"Babe, what's going on?" Evie asked, excitedly.

"Mal, Ben and Carlos helped me organize this special event for you."

"What's happening?" Evie asked, confused, excited and anxious at the same time.

Jay grabbed Evie's hand with out hand and gave it a kiss. He grabbed a box from his jacket pocket. He opened it.

A ring.

It was a ring. A promise ring.

"I bought it just for you. It's a promise ring."

Evie began to cry as everyone watched. Mal, Belle & Jane had tears rolling down their eyes. Mal was holding her heart as her and Ben cuddled. Jane and Carlos were smiling at one another. Belle and Beast were embracing and others were wiping tears, hugging, smiling and watching the romantic moment between Jay and Evie.

"It's beautiful just like you. I promise you I will never leave your side no matter what. I love you, Evie. I will forever love you. Just know and believe that."

Evie cries as her and Jay give each other a hug. Jay lets a few tears roll down.

This love was going to last forever.

* * *

 _"Oh my heart racing and my temperature is blazing through the roof_  
 _And I'm tired of this charade, 'cause I can't hide the way I'm fiending over you" - Normani, Body Rock_

* * *

It has been 6 months since the first time Jay and Evie started dating. Both were now 17 as was everyone else in their clique. They have been going strong but for the last 2 weeks, Evie has been thinking of only one thing lately.

Losing her virginity. Mal had already lost her to Ben and vice versa.

"Jay, do you think it's time for us to lose the, you know, V-Card?" Evie asked while her and Jay cuddled on a park bench.

Jay was a little taken back by this. He hadn't thought about it and believed the time would come when it needed to.

"What?!"

"Do you think it's time?" Evie asked.

"Why are you asking me this? Is it because Ben and Mal lost their virginity?"

"...Maybe."

"Evie, we're not just going to have sex just because two of out friends lost theirs. When we're ready, we'll talk about it and take it from there."

"So are you saying we're not ready? Are we not as good of a couple as Ben and Mal?"

"No, I'm not saying that. It's just that we haven't been dating for as long as them two. They're more connected and more in love."

"What?! Excuse me?!" Evie stood up. She was pissed. Was her boyfriend implying that Ben and Mal were in love and they weren't? Were they a better couple? What was Jay's point?

"Evie, I didn't mean it like that."

"Well that's how it came out! Are we not in love? Cause if we aren't, I can get out of this relationship." Evie said.

"I didn't say that, Evie. If I believed that we weren't a good couple or that we didn't belong together, I wouldn't have gotten you that promise ring. This means something. We're just not ready yet." Jay yelled at Evie.

"Are we not as connected as them? Are we not ready yet as a couple?"

"I just don't think we are and if we are arguing about not having sex then I believe that it's going to take some time."

Evie stared at her boyfriend and nodded. Maybe he was right.

* * *

 **I hope you all like it. I will update as soon as I can with the next chapter. Fave, Follow, Read & Review. Thank you all!**


End file.
